


Ear to Ear

by LunaUlric



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nyx you are so fired, Shippy, earpiece, otp: the princess and the glaive, princess-bodyguard AU, secret conversations on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: A missing earpiece, a glaive receiving calls, a voice of an angel.





	Ear to Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my tumblr. 7500+ words. I swear I didn’t want to write this in that length, but I guess I couldn’t help it. This is set before the last chapter of the “Act the Part”/Into the Night series, but you don’t have to read that to enjoy this one. ;)
> 
> This was inspired by a tiny scene in the movie where he was talking through the earpiece.

(GIF set by [ulric-nyx](https://ulric-nyx.tumblr.com/)) 

While he gulped the bitter, black liquid from the mug, he heard a note that alerted him of an incoming call. His finger quickly pushed a small button of the earpiece that hanged on his ear - an action that was second nature as it had been the constant sign that work had began in the hasty morning.

“Any new orders?” he asked, trying not to sound unenthusiastic.

Pelna, the voice on the other side of the line, didn’t even try to do the same. Nyx heard the fellow glaive yawn and mutter vague grumblings. Probably feeling a bit displeased to be reminded that they await orders.

 _Not yet._ ” Pelna said in a lazy voice. “ _The Captain’s been a bit busy with the report on the princess’ escort._ ”

Nyx let out a shallow sigh. “Had to explain it to the king I assume.”

“ _Yep. Might even start an investigation._ ”

Yesterday’s mission was messy, to say the least. Nifs, their MTs and daemons, rained on a small village where Princess Lunafreya herself was holding a healing session. The glaives were there, of course, to bring her and the villages out of harm’s way. However, most of the defensive line were comprised of rookies.

Rookies that were yet to develop nerves of steel.

Nyx and the few other veterans with him did what they had to do. In the end, the princess was safe and only a handful of villagers were wounded. Unfortunately, the news about the inexperienced glaives might had troubled the king no matter how successful the extraction was. Or maybe it was the fact that Niflhiem tried to capture the Tenenbraean princess again in a supposed hush-hush trip.

With his weary back slouched as he sat in his chair, Nyx grabbed his boots.

“Then expect a new mission assignment later.” he said.

He heard Pelna crack a disappointed laugh. “ _So much for the leave I asked for._ ”

Nyx could only shake his head to his friend’s lackluster mood. There wasn’t always a guarantee break for the Kingsglaive even if it was formally requested. Lately, missions had been more demanding than what they have preferred. Even the glaives that needed a week of recuperating from injuries were requested to be pulled out of bed and dropped into the battlefield. All of this fighting was also coupled with extra duties back in the crown city.

For the Galahdian, he didn’t really mind the demands of a soldier’s life. He knew what he signed up for and that includes fighting with fresh stitches on his wounds and putting rest on hold for lesser life-risking assignments. Every one of the glaives would have to live with it.

Some were assigned in front of computers for monitor duty. Some were placed in guarding posts at the Citadel. And others, much to their dismay, were given the uneventful guarding post at the wall. There were regular shifts and there were special missions such as escorting royals beyond the comforts and safety of the wall’s protection.

Among all of these hardened fighters, only one was given the daily bodyguard duties for the Oracle Princess. Though it wasn’t always his only duty.

Today, Nyx was charged for rookie training or, as the veterans called it, _babysitting -_ because it felt more like a chore than an actual assignment.

The glaive strapped his battle-scratched boots and grabbed his coat, not minding that he would have to leave the mess that was caused by sleep and breakfast. He’d clean it later if he wouldn’t be tired enough from the day. Or he wouldn’t. It would depend on his mood.

“I’m heading out. See you at the briefing.” he informed to the fellow soldier in radio contact

But before he could cut off the call, the man on the other side uttered.

“ _Wait. I called you to ask about something._ ”

Nyx stopped but slung the coat over his shoulder. He made his sigh intentionally audible this time. Impatience crept up but he accepted the last minute talk because it could be important.

All the same, he groaned slightly. “What is it?”

“ _There’s a comm. device missing in the inventory. Do you happen to know where it is?_ ”

That’s it? Just asking about a missing earpiece? Nyx released an exasperated breath.

“How should I know? These things get lost all the time!”

“ _The Cap’s been too strict with inventory nowadays. I can’t afford to lose another one. I’m already punished to guarding duty at the West wall for losing gear._ ”

“You were punished because you lost your kukris that time. And this is just an earpiece. It can be replaced by the time our next mission comes up. Just write a report that it got destroyed during yesterday’s royal escort. It’s probably what happened to it anyway.”

“ _But-_ ”

“Pelna, I gotta go. I’m gonna be late.”

Then, he dropped the call with a tap of a finger to his ear.

Nyx quickly finished the remnants of the coffee and left his humble abode hastily as usual. The first thing he met was the morning rush at the streets of the immigrant district. People milled through the path, crowding sidewalks and created the buzzing noise that only added to his adrenalin. With the morning sun on his back, the glaive went in between the busy bodies with his quick feet doing most of the work like he was going through a beginner’s obstacle course. Time didn’t give him the luxury to line up like the rest of the crowd.

As he grabbed the rusty railing of the stairs that led up to the main footbridge, he sprinted onto the metal steps. Just when he was moving quick enough, the comm. device chimed again in his ear. He tapped the earpiece to answer it.

Maybe it was the Captain. It _usually_ was the Captain. Again he wasn’t enthusiastic to answer to it, but duty called. Literally.

”New orders, sir?”

The voice at the other end didn’t hesitate to reply.

“ _I would like to have a chicken sandwich to go with my salad, please._ ”

His feet froze.

He knew whom the voice belonged to but it was definitely not the Captain’s. It was female and it carried humor in its tone. It was the sound he had heard a hundred times or more.

“Princess?” he exclaimed.

Shortly, he heard Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret laugh at the other end of the line.

But before he could say anything, Nyx felt someone bump him from behind. He turned his head and saw a man in a pantsuit with an impatient glare. The glaive wasn’t the only one in a hurry.

“Move it!” the man demanded.

Nyx stepped aside and let the man, and the others after him, pass through. All the haste in his movements were gone for a moment but then he continued to climb forward soon after, following the surge of people that were also too restless to have someone block their way.

“ _Who was that?_ ” she asked.

Still bewildered, he instinctively held a hand into his ear.

“Some guy at the stairway.” he answered. Then, the mystery of this call immediately nagged him. “Wait, your highness, how are you even talking to me?”

The earpiece that he had always worn were connected to private lines that only the glaives were permitted to use. Nobody could tap into it just like this. Not even a royal with her privileges.

“ _I have a glaive’s contact device in my possession._ ” she replied, not letting go the play in her voice.

Nyx almost laugh out loud at the odd disruption and the realization that he had just found out where the missing communication gadget had been kept.

Pelna would definitely want to hear this story.

In a matter of seconds, he reached the end of the stairs and started to rush in between people again. The shiny tall buildings of the crown city were now in view and lumbering vehicles had joined into the morning noise. Keen on the conversation, he moved on quickly towards his destination.

“That’s Kingsglaive property, your highness. We need it back.” he remarked, matching the humor.

She snickered. “ _You speak as if I have stolen it._ ”

And with a smirk he answered. “Only way to explain how you got it.”

“ _It was an accident. One of the glaives had dropped it somehow during the chaos yesterday and I merely picked it up to return it later…”_

Nyx shook his head. Rookies. Still careless enough to leave gear behind.

_“… Unfortunately, so much had happened that I forgot that I still have it. But don’t worry, I shall return it when you meet me later as my bodyguard.”_

“At least it’s in safe hands. Somebody could’ve used it for the wrong reasons.” he replied lightly, truly relieved that she was the one using it. Though someone from the communications team could just cut of it’s connection from the network, it still alleviated potential worries.

“I’m actually surprised you’re able to contact me.” he said next. “You could’ve ended up calling anyone of us. Even the Captain.”

“ _I believe it’s fate._ ”

He raised a brow. No, it wasn’t fate. It was him being the last contact of whoever was using that comm. device before the she had it or maybe she happened to have dialed to the right link.

“It’s just a random chance, your highness.”

He imagined she was smiling at the other end the way she always demurely showed him a grin whenever he disagreed with her. The blonde royal was always the one to make it feel like their disagreements were opportunities for more discussion or, sometimes, mischief. He always went along with it as he would right at this instant.

“Tired of the old books that you decided to fiddle with that earpiece?” he started.

There was silence at her end before she talked. “ _How did you know I’m in the library?_ ”

“Lucky guess.” It wasn’t. He knew that she knew.

“ _No, my glaive,_ _y_ _ou know me too much._ ”

After months that had passed since he first served as her bodyguard, it was about time she said that.  

He shrugged as he continued to walk briskly. “It’s my job to know every bit of your routine, your highness.”

“ _Somehow, I feel that it’s unfair that, between the two of us, only you could ever know how my day goes._ ”

“Want to trade places?” he jested. “You following me around this time?”

He heard her crack a soft chuckle. “ _If only I can._ ”

Then an idea hit him. He thoroughly thought about it and settled that it was easier than sneaking her out of the palace in broad daylight in some other time. And maybe it truly was fate and that she was meant to have this simple adventure. He was only glad to be able to give it to her.

“Well, you are already following me now. In a sense.” he hinted.

“ _What are you suggesting?_ ”

“We can have this call while I do my duties during the day. I might tell you what’s going on from time to time.”

A short hesitation from her end. “ _That’s an odd proposition._ ”

“Not really that strange. We do it sometimes for undercover missions.” he assured. “Besides, with you hearing everything from my end, you get to know what goes on in my day for a change.”

He imagined another smile on her lips. He knew her enough that she won’t back out from this.

“ _Well, if it’s not going to trouble you, I’d like to come along._ ”

And as he turned to a corner, the Kingsglaive headquarters appeared in his sights. The stone building was surrounded by other luminescent skyscrapers that looked nothing like it. Its dark bricks and gothic design welcomed him as it had almost everyday.

“I just hope my day doesn’t bore you though.”

“ _I highly doubt that, my glaive._ ”

* * *

He felt his body form itself again as the sparks of the warp faded. His hand gripped on the kukri that was embedded on stone that survived the wear and tear of the faux battles. He looked down and saw the faces of the rookies that saw him in the air. With their hoods folded behind their heads, their big eyes look at him in amazement. As he did a thousand times, he hanged onto the top of the large boulder without any ounce of fear from the great height. His eyes could see the top edge of surrounding walls that hid this training ground from the outside world. Only the clear, blue sky told of what was beyond.

Next, his free hand grabbed the jagged edge, pulled the dagger free and expertly threw it down. As soon as he saw the sharp edge dug on the ground, he willed himself go to it.

He felt his body come apart again. Flesh and bone. Atom by atom. Sparks came after when he disappeared. And after just a second, he appeared once more with heat fading from his body and with eyes that watched him, now only a few feet away. He stood up with the kukri pulled from the ground. He spun it a bit with his fingers for a little show and put it back into its holster in one smooth motion.

“And that’s how you reach the top of fifty-foot boulder under five seconds.” he declared. “Remember, no hesitation. Don’t freeze up there or else you’re easy target.”

The rookies, only ten present, mumbled - which showed that they were interested at least. One of them raised a hand. Nyx nodded at the young man to allow him to ask.

“What if we feel like throwing up halfway?”

A valid concern due to the fact that warping can induce motion sickness. But the answer had always been simple.

“You have to get used to it.” Nyx said. “We can’t afford to hunch down and nurse our stomachs while we fight.”

“Or while we catch princesses in the air.” Another one of the rookies interjected.

The rest of his pupils laughed. No doubt they have heard about Nyx Ulric’s feats from some time ago when Niflheim attacked the city. Saving the princess that day could only cement his hero status even more.

For now, Nyx let them indulge the image of a glaive throwing up in mid air while carrying a damsel.

“That’s also true.” he jokingly noted “When a princes falls from an airship, you don’t want to embarrass yourself.”

Then something scoffed into his ear.

“ _Correction. I didn’t just fall. I jumped._ ”

Hearing her sound slightly offended almost made him let out a chuckle. But it seemed that the rookies weren’t distracted enough to ignore the smirk that he mindlessly chose to express instead, since a few of them stare at him weirdly.

Instantly, he wiped it off his face.

“Anyway, it’s your turn to show me what you can do.” He announced as he started to slowly pace in a straight line while he looked at them. His voice stern and his face showing authority that was bestowed on him for this day’s assignment.

They got the message and stood with their bodies straight in respect.

“If you reach the top of the boulder under five seconds, you can be dismissed.” he informed seriously. “If not then you have to spend time trying to achieve it during your training for today. For those who can’t do it before the session ends, you’ll have to come back tomorrow but I can’t promise that I, or whoever will be assigned to oversee, won’t go easy on you. Remember, this is glaive training. Not a kindergarten class.”

Their silence was satisfying.

“Now glaives.” he called. “Arm yourselves and reach the top.”

“Yes sir!” they saluted, before pulled their hoods down to mask their faces and filing themselves into positions to prepare.

One by one they threw their kukris and warped. Nyx watched as they clumsily copied the maneuver that he demonstrated earlier. When they were all engrossed in their failed and close-enough attempts, he turned and spoke.

“Yes, your highness, you jumped. But I still had to catch you.”

Another scoff. “ _I had to jump from the airship because it’s the only way that I could have you follow me in the middle of the fray._ ”

“You didn’t have to be so hard headed that day.”

“ _I can say the same thing to you._ ”

“Touché.”

She chuckled.

“ _Anyway, how are your students fairing?_ ”

He turned to the laboring rookies and saw how they fall and try again. Sparks everywhere from the warp. Young glaives tumbling all over the place. Some reach the top but it took them too long. Some couldn’t even make it halfway and ended up on the ground. Some of them had already spilled the contents of their stomach onto the ground after warping so many times.

“Normal progress I guess.” he muttered. “But I think half of them are going to come back for another session.”

She tsked. “ _Always so pessimistic_.”

“You aren’t seeing what I’m seeing. Trust me, it’s not entirely pretty.”

“ _Maybe if you encouraged them enough, they would reach the top of the boulder in no time_.”

“I’ve given them enough encouragement. This is glaive training, your highness, not –”

“ _I know. Not a kindergarten class.”_ she lightly retorted. “ _And the ‘good job’ that you seldom say isn’t enough._ ”

That made him return the smirk on his lips. “Then what are you asking me to do?”

“ _Praise them. Even when they seemed to be failing._ ”

Praise them? The glaive’s brows creased.

He remembered the torture he went through when he was a rookie. Drautus barking at him and his fellow recruits. Making them work under harsh conditions. Dragging them out when they were still in the middle of their nighttime dreams so they would run laps into the cold morning until their legs give out. Shouts of angry reprehension were constant. Praises were very rare and very cold.  

“That’s not how the Captain trained us.” he simply said.

“ _I’m not saying you should baby them_. _Just give them optimism._ ”

He thought about it as he watched the ones that panted with their palms on their knees. The view just reminded him that he only had himself to count on in those days.

“I don’t think words aren’t going to make them a better soldier instantly.”

“ _Maybe not. But I bet a little optimism could make one reach the top of the boulder._ ”

Sensing the challenge that was about to transpire, he took the bait. “What do you bet on this one, your highness?”

She hummed before she spoke. “ _After a talk_ , _If they reach the top of the border within five seconds, you have to buy me a chicken sandwich on your way to the palace._ ”

“And if not?”

“ _Then I give back the earpiece_.”

And there it was. The occasional mischief that she could only reveal to him when they’re alone.

“Let me get this straight.” he exclaimed. “You weren’t planning to give it back!?” 

“ _I did plan to. But under the circumstance, you forced my hand_.”

Just like when she jumped off of that airship for him to chase after her. Nyx just smiled and shook his head. 

Royals. Somewhat unpredictable and a little silly. Getting used to her antics was something he realized soon enough.

“Fine. Then how are we going to do this?” he replied.

“ _Pick one of them for me to talk and you’ll see._ ”

“If they don’t reach the boulder top after two attempts or if they reach it beyond five seconds after they leap, I win.”

“ _Deal._ ”

The thrill of this simple bet excited him as any eventful mission would. With his steel eyes looking at the field for prospects, he planned the princess’ downfall. At the edge of the group who were still attempting his challenge, there was one slouched rookie that seemed to have barfed too many times. He recognized him as the one who asked the question earlier about the side effect of warping.

“Hey you!” he called.

At a distance the rookie turned to the superior’s shout and wore a timid face. His eyes were big but a bit wary. He pointed at himself with an index finger to ask.

“Yeah you!” Nyx confirmed. “Come here for a sec!”

After that, the rookie started to hurry back to the hero’s position.

“Just don’t give him a clue about us sneaking conversations now.” Nyx reminded.

She chuckled. “ _Don’t worry, Nyx. I won’t reveal that you were having secret conversations during working hours_.”

In truth, he was more worried that somebody would find out that he was conversing with the Oracle Princess herself.

Pale faced, the rookie arrived panting after running back several feet. He pulled back his hood and revealed a head full of thick, dark hair. He looked younger than Nyx had expected.

“Yes, sir?” the lad anticipated, eyes still big and worried.

Nyx thought about what to call him but then his memory failed to remind him at that moment. “What’s your name again?”

The young glaive answered earnestly. “Kal, sir.”

“Alright Kal, there’s, uh, someone here that would like to speak to you.”

Nyx took off his earpiece and handed it over to Kal. The rookie held it with a hesitant hand but eventually wore it on his ear.

“Uh… hello?” Kal greeted timidly.

Nyx watched and waited.

Kal began to respond. “…Yes ma’am, that’s my name… ”

He tried to read Kal’s face but all he got was the lad’s questioning brows and the unmoving, slouched posture. After a short while, his face began to relax and the wariness in his expression was somehow diminished. The rookie glanced at the hero beside him for a few seconds before taking away his gaze.

The Galahdian began to wonder what the princess had said to him. Having seen her giving speeches to people from time to time, Nyx knew that his simple ‘good job’ was out staged. But he wouldn’t concede now. There was still the challenge that this clueless rookie would have to finish.

After what felt like just a minute, the talk ended.

“Thank you, ma’am.” the rookie replied.

Kal returned the earpiece to Nyx with a small smile on his face and ran back to where he came from. Then, the hero hanged the device back on his ear.

“What did you say to him?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“ _Just a few encouraging words. Nothing really extravagant._ ”

Somehow, he didn’t believe her.

Nyx watched Kal pull his hood down and take out his kukri. The young glaive threw it with an awkward swing before he disappeared instantly into sparks of light. Kal appeared again into the air and threw his kukri for the second time. But Nyx could already see that the angle was off. Kal warped into a wrong direction and crashed into another rookie that was in the middle of an attempt.

Nyx winced at the sight.

“ _What’s happening? Did he do it?_ ”

“Nope. He’s back to square one.”

He heard her groan. Nyx wore a cocky grin with his half victory.

“ _There’s another attempt left._ ”

“One last failed attempt and the earpiece is mine.”

“ _You don’t have to remind me._ ” she sighed.  

She didn’t sound as nervous he had expected but he didn’t waver in his certainty.

He saw Kal standing again after being helped up by a fellow rookie. While dusting off his uniform, the young glaive backed up at a distance until he was several feet away from the the others who were still emitting sparks from the warping. Kal’s slouch was gone but he bent his knees at ready.

Nyx could see the renewed confidence in his shoulders. The lad’s head tilted at a certain angle, as if spotting imaginary targets into the air.

Kal threw his kukri with speed. He disappeared in sparks. Made it into the air. He threw again and, this time, he seemed to have hit his target. Nyx watched as the young glaive sped up to reach the top in a matter of seconds. And he could tell it barely took five counts.

Kal was now into the air, hanging by the kuri like Nyx was. The others stopped and  stared at him amazed.

Nyx couldn’t help but wear a proud grin despite losing the bet. Kal shouted a victory cry. The others cheered.

The princess didn’t fail to hear all of it. .“ _I won, didn’t I?_ ”

“Affirmative, your highness.” Nyx replied, sounding like he was talking to a fellow glaive.

Luna celebrated with delightful chortle. “ _Chicken sandwich for my late afternoon snack then_.”

Nyx slouched like Kal had. He still wasn’t fond of losing. “Would you like salad to go with that too?”

* * *

Glaives in their standard uniformed marched in, grasping the snacks and cold, canned drinks that they acquired from vending machines. The chats started, growing in volume and in the atmosphere of the cafeteria as they flock into it. Veterans and rookies mingled. Hushed gossips to loud rants make up the hubbub. Everyone lounged at whatever seat they could find

And this was how lunch always started at the Kingsglaive headquarters.

Nyx sat on one of the chairs, he was finishing his Nachos as he conversed with the unseen royal. He had told her about the silly stories that had happened in the cafeteria and about the glaives always eating lunch in this place because the food was free.

“ _I like the busy ambience. It sounds like everyone’s at home with this place._ ” the princess commented.

Nyx swallowed his food. “It’s pretty much our home actually.”

He found it interesting that the comm. device’s tiny microphone could give her much of that sound. Maybe her earpiece was set to maximum volume or maybe she found the range settings and fiddled with it. Either way, he was glad that she was able to hear what he loved hearing.

The noise, whether it was accompanied belches and the random cuss or not, was what made the cafeteria felt like home.

“Hey Nyx!” called a glaive behind him. He recognized it instantly without turning around to see.

“ _Who’s that?_ ”

“Libertus.” he answered.

The chubby glaive went into view soon enough, placing a bag of chips and a can of soda across the table that Nyx had been using. As usual, the others followed - Crowe with her burrito and Pelna with his pizza.

“Hey.” Nyx greeted casually. And they voiced out the same “hey” in the same monotonous voice.

“How’s the rookie training?” Libertus inquired while the bag of chips made a noise as his hand dug into the snack. “I heard they ain’t wimps anymore.”

“What can I say. They do better under my watch.” the hero boasted.

“ _With my help_.” the princess added, as if his companions could hear it.

Nyx smiled, remembering how he had given more talk to the rookies as the princess suggested. Who knew a little optimism really did work on people.

“That’s a relief.” Crowe sighed. She spoke while there was food in her mouth. “At least, Cap’s gonna be in a good mood when he finds out.”

“Speaking of the Captain…” Pelna joined, slumped in posture and not taking a bite on his pizza just yet. “He might kill me when he finds out I couldn’t find the missing earpiece.”

Libertus looked at the man. “I told you. Write a report that it got broke yesterday. Those things get lost all the time.”

“That’s what I said.” Nyx nodded.

“Me three.” Crowe declared.

“You guys are bad examples to these rookies, you know that right?” Pelna retorted as he was about to take a bite.

The princess cut in.  “ _I agree with him_.”

Nyx sighed. “Don’t get too worked out about it. It’s not like we lost a transport vehicle or something. Comm. devices are expendable.”

Pelna finally gave a conceded sigh, somehow looking more down. He was the perfectionist of the group after all.

“I guess I shouldn’t worry about it. Like you guys always said; these things get lost all the time.”

The others joined in the agreement with unclear mutters due to the food in their mouths.

However, the conscience on Nyx’s  ear wouldn’t stop. “ _But that’s lying._ ”

“And you were so keen at keeping the earpiece.” Nyx reminded.

However, he couldn’t stop himself in time because his companions were staring at him after his remark, all looking like they were wondering what he meant or what was it all about. He was caught but they were still clueless that he had been in a middle of a conversation in his ear.

Oblivious to what he was seeing, the princess laughed. “ _True. I am not innocent of these things_. _I am still willing to break this small rule._ ”  
  
“Are you saying I stole it?” Pelna uttered. He didn’t sound offended but seemed more confusingly puzzled.

The princess was quick to react. “ _Oh no! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have talked while you were with them._ ”

She couldn’t help him now. Only the hero could saved himself.

“No! I was joking.” he countered. “I think you were just, uh, too keen in finding it.”

Thankfully, Pelna just shrugged on that. “Weird joke.”

Nyx made a slightly nervous laugh.

“You’re kinda weird today.” Crowe added with her elbow on the table and palm under her chin.

Nyx raised a brow at that.“What do you mean?”

“You had that goofy smile on your face on the way here.”

Nyx held in a gulp. He remembered how the princess had said something that he found hilarious while he walked in the hallway. He was aware enough to keep himself from laughing but he didn’t think something would show on his face.

It was odd, though.

In covert missions, he could easily wear a dead pan face even if someone on the other end of the radio contact revealed the funniest of gags. With the princess, he was somehow utterly unguarded.

“I was just happy how the training went.” he resorted to say.

Having heard a good excuse, Crowe just went back to finishing her burrito. Libertus still concentrated on his bag of chips and Pelna looked more relaxed eating his pizza.

“ _Talking to you this way is a dangerous adventure I supposed_.” The princess commented.

Nyx excused himself to get a drink from the vending machine nearby. He stood up and kept his voice low.

“No worries. I think I can still handle it.”

“ _Are you sure? We could stop right now if it’s proving to be tricky_.”

“It’s okay, your highness. I’m gonna be fine.” he assured. He inserted a bill onto the machine’s slot and pushed a button for the drink he picked. The machine dropped the can into the opening. He grabbed it.

“Honestly, I don’t know how you’re still surviving just hearing all of it.”

“ _Your day was eventful. You’ve met intriguing people today and you have done some interesting work. It’s akin to reading a book actually_.”

“So my life as a glaive is an open book for you today, huh.”

“ _Yes.”_ She snickered. _“Almost better than books that the best authors have written._

That made him scoff lightly. “Almost?”

Then, something chimed into his ear. Another call.

“Be right back your highness, I have to answer this one.” He tapped the earpiece to answer the interrupting request. Immediately, the voice that greeted him next wasn’t so cheerful.

“ _Glaives. In the briefing hall. NOW.”_

Nyx turned back to see his friends at the table. All three of them holding a finger on their ear and wearing a frown. He saw that the rest of the glaives weren’t all invited. The rookies still wore nonchalant faces. The veterans didn’t.

* * *

Backs straight and palms behind them, the glaives were lined up into the hall. Their Captain, Titus Drautus, paced with in a line, looking into each one of them like a hawk. It was as if they were the rookies that needed pushing into the training. Only the Captain himself can make them feel that. He wasn’t in a good mood, that’s for sure, which meant that the report to the king was an unpleasant one.

Nyx had positioned himself at the back of the group. The princess was returned in the call.

“I don’t need to tell you what happened yesterday.” the Captain glowered, revealing more lines in his face. “I had to explain to the King that mismanagement with the rookies was just a one time mishap. But as you know very well, I don’t like making excuses for inadequacy.”

The silence after that was deafening, until the royal’s voice interrupted it for the hero.

“ _He sounds so… huffy and constipated… at the same time_. _Does he always speak like that?_ ”

Nyx concentrated on his poker face and reserved his laugh for later. He whispered. “Most of the time, yeah.”

As their commander continued to speak, the Galahdian couldn’t get the word ‘constipated’ out of his head - which made the hilarity a little bit difficult to let go. Drautus turned and paced back when he reached the end of the line. He hadn’t finished spewing his irritation about the issue.

“This is the Kingsglaive. _Not_ a kindergarten class. The mishap will not be repeated on the next mission. Understood?”

Altogether, the glaives replied with a stern voice. “Yes, sir!”

“ _So that’s where you got that phrase._ ” Nyx heard her comment. _“_ _Funny, it doesn’t sound as scary when you said it to your students._ ”

“I scare them with my mean face. Or else I might sound huffy and constipated.” he breathed.

She laughed.

The Captain went on informing them the new mission. As Pelna had guessed earlier, it was an investigation. A covert one. Motivated by the sudden attack by Niflheim the day before. The glaive commander handed out folders with mission details enclosed in them. Each of them opened it and skimmed on the printed information on paper and the maps of their next destination. The Captain continued to speak, giving them the short version of the instructions.

As the briefing went on, the princess continued. “ _Your Captain needs to relax. Maybe even laugh at a joke._ ”

Still maintaining a hushed tone, he quipped. “Want me to hand over the earpiece so you could tell him one?”

He heard her chortle at that. “ _I’m horrible at making jokes._ ”

“I don’t think so. Oracles seemed to have been gifted with words other than the healing.”

“ _I’m not always as good as you think I am, my glaive._ ”

“Try me.”

There was silence on her end until after about half a minute had passed.

“ _Alright. What do you call a princess that can’t fly_?”

“No idea.”

“ _A chocobo._ ”

The princess was right; she was horrible at jokes.

“ _Judging by your silence, I take it you didn’t find it funny._ ”

“To be honest, your highness, it was bland.”

The princess could only give a resigned laugh at her demise. “ _I did warn you._ ”

“Okay then, wanna hear a really bad joke?” he offered.

She waited in silence. He remembered a time when she talked about Tenebraean delicacies with him.

“Why do people in Tenebrae eat snails?”

“ _Why?_ ” She sounded genuinely curious.

“Because they can’t stand fast food.”

Even though the joke was corny by most standards, it made her laugh out loud.

“ _Mine was bland, but yours is worse._ ”

“You mean it’s so bad that it’s funny?” he jested.

She started giggling while catching her breath. “ _Exactly._ ”

The glaive thought of another one.

“How do trains eat?”

The princess was barely finished panting from the last one when she asked “ _How?_ ”

“They go chew chew.”

This time she laugh with gusto. Then, he heard a budged from her end.  

“Are you okay?” he asked, worried.

“ _I’m fine._ ” she assured, while traces of her laughter was still evident in her voice. “ _I just fell off my chair._ ”

The princess loved his corny jokes. Who knew. The realization made him let out a snort.

Unfortunately, his reaction wasn’t as hushed as he imagined.

“Ulric!”

Nyx snapped out from the image of her laughing and immediately found the Captain looking straight at him, still exuding that unforgiving mood in his expression.

Uh oh.

“Care to share what you found so hilarious?” Drautus demanded.

Nyx gulped. “Uh… it was nothing, sir.”

“No, no. Tells us what made you gag all of a sudden.” his superior insisted, irritation in his voice.

The hero knew it wasn’t going to end well. No choice but try to save himself again as best as he could… Or make the most out of it. After all, when you’re going down, might as well have a little fun.

“I’d rather not, sir.” the hero replied with a smirk.

The Captain’s eyes were now in slits. “And why is that?”

“Because it’s on your face, sir.”

The rest of the glaives guffawed, overtaking the tense atmosphere with their reddened faces and broken stances. Nyx still wore the smirk. He imagined the princess’ shocked face.

“You asked for it, Ulric.” the Captain gritted, immensely sounding unimpressed as expected. “Three hours of guard duty at the West wall tonight, starting at 2300 hours.”

Nyx suspired as he accepted his temporary sentence. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

His footsteps echoed as he crossed the shiny marble floor. He arrived at the palace on time which only pleased him. In one hand, he carried the take-out food that he had bought while he was on his way. It smelled enticing - which also pleased him.

“ _I’m still at the library._ ” she informed.

“I know.” he said.

He liked to think that it might had earned him another smile from her.

“ _I think I can hear you coming._ ”

“Does good hearing come with the Oracle powers?” he wondered in jest.

And as expected, she only cracked a laugh.

He arrived at the library seconds later, pushing the doorknob with his free hand. His eyes found her at the distance beyond several rows of dusty bookshelves. She stood by the puffy chair near the window. Her grip on a book. Her head turned away to watch the outside world behind the glass. She wore the usual jewel-studded garment that hugged her figure perfectly. When he was inside, he closed the door behind him to signal his presence. But he knew he didn’t had to.

He knew that she knew he was here.

Her head swiveled to him, immediately forming a smile on her lips at his sight. It was better than what he had imagined during his day before coming here. Imagination may have kept him satisfied, but nothing could beat what reality offered.

He walked towards her, footsteps echoed again. His hand held up the food in paper bag.

“As promised, chicken sandwich with salad on the side.” he said with a grin.

The blonde moved away from the chair to meet him. Her sky blue eyes came into view, much to his delight. They met halfway. Grinning at each other as if they had been looking forward to this moment in a long time. Nyx missed seeing her but he wouldn’t admit that now.

“It feels good to have won something.” she uttered.

“Especially when it’s a fair victory.” he added.

The glaive handed over the food. Her delicate hands accepted it. But then, she grabbed something from her ear and handed it to him.

The earpiece. Their link.

He raised a brow in question.

“I don’t have the heart to keep what doesn’t belong to me.” she explained.

He stared at it and moved his sights to her baby blues. The irises spoke to him in a way that could only reveal her good heart - a trait that made him thought of how the world was so fortunate to have her, how he was so lucky to have served for her.

He continued to silently drink what was said in her eyes and uttered “No. You keep it.”

She blinked. “Are you sure?”

He looked down at the earpiece and, with his calloused hand, gently held her palm where the device rested. With care, he folded her thin fingers to close it.

“It’s safer in your hands, your highness.” he said.

Right after that, she beamed at him. And Nyx couldn’t help but smile back again.

* * *

The sun had been long gone from the sky. The streets were relatively empty. He arrived at his apartment with dwindle energy ebbing away from his body. He unlocked his door and entered with lumbering steps into the dark. Before he could sit on his lounger, he pushed his back to ease the heaviness.

It was a long night. The dead hour, guard duty was not something anyone should take lightly. The Captain really knew how to take the dreaded assignment into a whole new level of boredom.

He puffed a resigned breath and finally let himself fall into the chair. He closed his eyes and started to feel his body relax. Muscles rested. Mind uncaring of the mess that he had left in the morning or the uniform that he still wore.

He began slumbering, but then…

Something shrilled into his ear.

His eyes opened wide in surprise. He sat up, heart racing and mind anticipating an emergency order.

“Yes, sir!” he answered, after the rushed tap of the finger on his ear.

It took a moment before someone spoke from the other end. “ _Did I startle you?_ ”

An exasperated sigh escaped from him. The feminine voice in his ear could only belong to one person. He held his face and spoke tiredly

“You should be sleeping now, your highness.”

The princess was quickly to express her guilt. “ _I’m sorry, I thought your were still on your way home._ ”

“No, I was already sleeping.” he replied with his voice oozing the exhaustion.

“ _Oh dear._ ” she worried. “ _I’m really sorry. I should let you rest._ ”

It was his turn to feel guilty. He sighed. “Wait, princess, what is it?”

He sensed her hesitatation

“It’s alright. I’m already up anyway.” he assured, trying not to sound too tired

“ _I…_ ” she began. “ _I can’t sleep_.”

Insomnia in Insomnia. How fitting.

“Looking for an after-midnight chat?”

“ _If only you are not irked._ ”

He thought about it and ended up realizing that he should probably clean up the unattended, ant infested, cereal bowl that he had left in the morning. Not to mention the coffee mug. He got up and started the chore.

“I’m not bothered. I can use some company for a while.”

“ _Thank you._ ”

“No problem.” he welcomed as he gathered the dirty ceramics and placed them in the sink. “Now, what do you want to talk about?”

“ _I was hoping you can start up an interesting topic._ ”

The glaive chuckled. “You called me to talk but then you don’t know what to talk about.”

“ _Alright. I’ll ask._ ” she conceded lightly. “ _Will tomorrow be the same routine for you? Training the rookies?_ ”

“No.” he answered. “Tomorrow is battle day. Some Niff activity was reported near Hammerhead. We have to respond.”

“ _I see. I shall pray for your success and safety._ ”

“Thanks.”

“ _It’s my pleasure._ ”

Even with that short encouragement, his spirit was already lifted up. Truly, she had the talent to fuel people with needed optimism. He remembered how the rookie she had spoken to earlier reacted.

A small smile. Confidence on the young man’s shoulders.

“I’ve been wondering.” he uttered while he lathered the dish in hand. “What did you say to Kal when you talked to him?”

“ _I haven’t told you?_ ”

“No, you didn’t exactly elaborate on it.”

“ _Well…_ ” she began. “ _I told him that the man he was standing next to didn’t become a hero just because he was the best among his peers._ ”

He stopped and listened carefully.

“ _I told him that he became a hero because he believed himself to be. He never gave up and he will save anyone that didn’t have someone to catch them as they fall_.”

She paused and then…

“ _I told him that someday, he will save someone just like you had saved me… and chase away that person’s fears the way that you did for me._ ”

Unmoving, his hands continued to soak into soap and water. He held his breath and noticed that his chest had been thumping loudly.

“And then what did you say next?” he asked.

“ _Someone will depend on him like I depended on you. So he must reach the top and become the hero… Just like the man that stood next to him._ ”

Nyx felt as though he had heard a poem written for him by an angel with a voice as golden as her heart. He was only mortal who was unworthy to hear it and yet she revealed it all for him in this very night, under the skies that would soon welcome the dawn.

“I didn’t know you knew me that much, your highness.”

“ _It was by chance that I got to spend a lot of time with you I suppose._ ”

He shook his head. “No. It was fate.”

And then he indulged himself in imagining the smile that she would had worn at that moment - the one that made him feel warm inside - the one that he looked forward to see the next time they would meet.


End file.
